


Morning crackfic

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Other, awful, crackfic, im so sorry, no backspace challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: I'm so sorry for this.





	

I’m writing this in 30 minutses without using the backspace key at all lets hope foor the best

Pairing is markbum btw cause i’m trash

Mark woke up hot and sticky, wrapped completly in Jaebum’s arms. It wasn’t the frist time, since they were close band members, butt it was still unusual to him to wake up wtihout jacskon. (this is already a mess)  
Jabeum shifted inhis lseep, puling Mark bacckwards, and Mark felt his morning wood pressing harshly gaginst the cleft of his buttcheeks. “Shit,” he crused. His own throbbing moring wood picked up the pace *I have no idea what that mean s I’m so syrry* and he hesistatnnntly wiggled hisi hips backwards onto his erection, for nothing mroe than his own satisfaction , if anthing. The sleepign body behind him didn’t stiffen, but his breathing becaem eahvier, and teh fingers on Mrk tghteneded their grip and subconsciously pilled him clloser.  
“Mmf,” jaebum moaned in his sleep. Mark heard it and felt the bbreath let out righht next to his ear swallowing down his own arousalaand feeling the sound pulse strasght to his dick. He ground bckwards 2ith rememnewed fervot, (I’m so sorry i meant renewed but it didnt happen) feeling every hitch in Jaebum’s breath, every sleep-couluded moan, and could feel himsefl getting close wthouth being touhced. He bit his lip and let his eyes drift shitut, (oops) and tehn the hands holding him shifted down t o his b=hips (almost used backspace but caught mself) Mark almost made a noise of protectsst but Jaebum’s ahnds swiveled him around to face him and Jaebum was wide awayke and sweating.  
“Jaebum, wha-” he was cut off by a hand pressed ove rhi slips.  
“Hush. You dont want them to hear u,s do you?” he mgrowled, gridnign their clotehd erections together deliciously sow. Mark mweled, letting the yugner boy take control.. He leat out breathiy moans of jaebuums’s name and wrapped his own arms around his torso to grip into hi sback with ihs blunt hnails. Jabeum bit into his shoulder as he came in his obxers, ridign out his higth aginast Mark’s own erection, and Mrak came next, feelign used and dirty and loving it. He gsaped into Jaebusm’ skin as the younger swiped the cum off htheir tummies and wiped it on a shirt lying onthe florr, puling Mark fcloser aftert ehir they were rcleaned up. Makr was sleep again, and snuggled into his friends chest,, metnally questoinaling whta had hjust hapened but feeling to bsleepy and sated to care. Jaaebum n carded his hadsn througuh his hair, marks hair i mean, holding his head onto hhis sticky chest sticky with sweat. I just said sticky twice please kill myself.  
Mrk fell asleep with too many questions ohn his tongueee, a satisfcued dick, and his bcrush and band mmemeber hoooolding him in his arms, feelign complete but not in the way he’d liked. 

 

Ight yall this is a mess and i raly hope you don’t enjoyu this because this is never ogugnbg to hapend gagian fuck i hate mys tuping skils i use the backspace key so frequentkt. Iea creds to Areiel, muy trash queen, an dkimberly, whi is probably currently projectivle vominigitn (i hope u get better girly) idk if i wanna say thanks for reading this bce its a mess but whatever, read it i guess,d jst dont expect mor elike thsi

**Author's Note:**

> me: okay first post make it good  
> me: *posts horrible smut*  
> me:.....nailed it.


End file.
